


study of lip

by sunnew



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, inspired by the play ep where chanhee shows off his cut lip to the camera, kind of???, minor tho plz don’t get scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnew/pseuds/sunnew
Summary: Sunwoo asks Chanhee for help with his math homework but Chanhee’s swollen lips are much more interesting.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 346





	study of lip

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing pwp and im too lazy to proofread so take it as it is

It feels as if he’s done the same equation twenty times over and he just can’t seem to get it right. First he asked Jacob for help and Jacob tried his hardest, he really did but Sunwoo could tell he was too tired to be any real help for the time being. He thought, _maybe Jaehyun,_ and immediately decided that would be a mistake, remembering how loud the other was earlier in the day. Then he supposes, if he’s asking anyone for help it might as well be Chanhee. 

Sunwoo gets up from his cramped work space and makes his way out of the room, going to find where Chanhee is hiding. He’s sure that Chanhee’s in bed but he takes a look around the dorm as he walks anyway. Everyone is so loud today, he hasn’t been able to hear his own thoughts and he didn’t realize how tense it had made him. His shoulders stiff and his eyes heavy, he’s exhausted mentally but he’s determined to finish his worksheet so he waddles into Chanhee’s room, feet dragging as he goes. 

Sunwoo can hear a small murmur coming from Chanhee’s bunk as he wanders in. He guesses Chanhee’s filming something as he makes out his whines and low whispers about his bedspread and his torn lip. 

“Hyung, I need help,” Sunwoo stops in front of Chanhee’s bunk, peering up. He could tell he made Chanhee jump by the way his bedspread moved and he fought against his laughter knowing Chanhee wouldn’t help him if he teased. 

“Hm?” Chanhee looks down over the side, lip in between his teeth and his sweater halfway off his shoulders. _He was filming himself like that?_

“Math,” Sunwoo stares at Chanhee’s lips not thinking about how he must seem. His lips are red and swollen with a big cut across the bottom. “Stop biting your lips.” 

“Come up here, I’ll help,” Chanhee sits up completely, leaning against the wall next to him. “I’m not getting down.” 

Sunwoo stares, “I literally can’t sit up on your bed.” 

“Slouch then,” Chanhee shrugs, tugging his lip back between his teeth. Sunwoo knows that Chanhee doesn’t realize he’s doing it but for some reason that seems to frustrate Sunwoo more. 

After no deliberation Sunwoo throws his notebook onto Chanhee’s bed and his legs start climbing the ladder on their own and he decides he’ll let them. He crawls over next to Chanhee and does his best to maneuver into something resembling a sitting position which ends up failing, him basically laying down, partially resting on Chanhee’s side and partially resting on the wall behind him. 

“I’m only a few inches taller than you, I feel like I should be able to sit up.” Sunwoo whines, frustration in his voice from the less-than-ideal circumstances he’s had to deal with all day. 

Chanhee laughs a quiet laugh and Sunwoo can tell he’s biting his bottom lip as he does. “Sunwoo... What did you need my help with?” 

Sunwoo sighs, grabbing his notebook from the end of the bed and opening it to reveal the worksheet and _lots_ of scribbles on the page next to it. “I can’t figure out what I’m doing.” 

“Let me see,” Chanhee takes the notebook along with the worksheet and carefully looks it over, gnawing on his lip all the while. 

He lets out a small gasp, letting his bottom lip drop out of his mouth to reveal the cut from earlier but this time it’s bleeding. “Fuck, that hurt.” 

“Just stop biting it,” Sunwoo looks away from Chanhee’s lips finally, rolling his eyes right after. 

When he looks back towards Chanhee who’s been silently making sense of Sunwoo’s scribbles, he notices he’s biting his lip again. He slaps his cheek lightly, annoyance and frustration in his voice as he speaks, “Stop fucking biting it, you’re making it worse.” 

As soon as he does it he expects a slap back or at least a playfully angry Chanhee to tease him but what he gets is Chanhee looking at him with his mouth slightly open, bottom lip swollen to the point of looking like a constant pout, with his first two fingers in his mouth as he lightly holds onto his lip. “Ah, ah... it really hurts now.” 

“Fuck, did I get your lip?” Sunwoo immediately pulls Chanhee’s hand away to look at his lip but it’s really not much worse than before. 

Chanhee pulls his hand back, lightly rubbing his fingertips over his bottom lip as he speaks, “No, no! Oh my god, it’s fine.” 

Sunwoo didn’t know when he sat up but he did and it made Chanhee look terribly small as he slouched against the wall, lip slightly bloodied and his shirt slowly falling completely off his torso. Sunwoo’s words escape before he knows he’s speaking, “It’s bleeding still.” 

Chanhee pulls his fingertips away to look at them, noticing the small amount of blood before wiping his lip and focusing his eyes back on Sunwoo’s notebook. This time when his fingers make it back to his lip they just rest there, slightly inside his mouth. At the same moment he moves his hand to his mouth, his sweater falls off his right shoulder completely and then spit starts to pool around the fingers in his mouth.

It’s when Chanhee looks up at him through his lashes that Sunwoo realizes he’d started inching his way closer, his own hand making its way towards Chanhee’s bare shoulder. They trace lightly over Chanhee’s soft skin before ghosting over the fingers in between his lips. Sunwoo’s fingers catch the spit threatening to drip down Chanhee’s chin. 

As he’s about to pull his hand away, Chanhee grips his wrist with his free hand (the notebook discarded at the end of the bed somewhere), pulling Sunwoo’s fingers in between his lips along with his own. Swirling his tongue around the tips of Sunwoo’s fingers, he crawls into Sunwoo’s lap except he doesn’t really fit because of the small space.

“You’re gonna hit your fucking head,” Sunwoo pulls his hand away and moves Chanhee off of him, laying him down on the bed and leaning over him, a hand on either side of his head and his knees in between Chanhee’s legs. 

Chanhee still has his fingers in his mouth and Sunwoo is so fucking sick of it. He rips Chanhee’s hand away from his face and pushes two of his fingers in between Chanhee’s lips, making the boy whine quietly out of surprise. This time when Chanhee sucks on his fingers, Sunwoo can feel his thighs heating up. 

As he sucks, Chanhee let’s out little huffs and whines and Sunwoo decides he wants to taste him, he wants to taste him _so badly._ He pulls his fingers away from Chanhee leaving his lips bare and red and open and Sunwoo just wants to fill them up. 

And so Sunwoo kisses him, licking inside his mouth slow and deliberate, letting Chanhee suck on his tongue, desperate for something in his mouth; something to suck on. He lets Chanhee grind on his knee that’s placed in between his thighs, small _ah ah ah_ s making their way out of Chanhee’s swollen lips. 

That’s when Sunwoo realizes... Chanhee isn’t wearing any underwear. He’s been wearing that giant fucking sweater this whole time with nothing underneath and it drives Sunwoo mad. Then Sunwoo’s hands end up under Chanhee’s loose sweater, searching for his hips and guiding them while Chanhee ruts his already hard and _bare_ dick against Sunwoo’s clothed knee. 

“Can I please have your cock in my mouth?” Chanhee rushes out in one breath, panting and whimpering intensely. When Sunwoo nods Chanhee grabs at his hands to stop him from moving his hips and he slides down under him, pulling Sunwoo’s sweatpants and boxers down to his knees. 

He leans up, mouth agape, letting Sunwoo’s half hard cock slide in smoothly before closing his lips around the head and sucking lightly. Chanhee pops off soon after, pumping Sunwoo slowly until he was so hard it hurt. 

“I thought you wanted my cock in your mouth,” Sunwoo reaches down to grab some of Chanhee’s hair, tugging lightly. Chanhee’s breath catches in his throat as he leans into Sunwoo’s tug. 

Then Chanhee fits as much of Sunwoo’s cock into his mouth as he can, bobbing his head _extremely_ slow. That’s when Sunwoo accidentally thrusts and Chanhee coughs before immediately bobbing his head faster. One hand still tugging on Chanhee’s hair, Sunwoo starts fucking into Chanhee below him, gargling and whimpering coming from the boy as he arches his back off the bed and grips Sunwoo’s thighs, his head getting slammed into the mattress below them. 

“Can I fuck you?” Sunwoo’s words come out as deep moans, and he hears Chanhee whimper below him, squirming. That’s not enough for Sunwoo. “Can,” thrust. “I,” thrust. “Fuck,” thrust. “You,” thrust. 

Chanhee screams around his cock, squirming and whimpering, so much spit coming out of his mouth that it falls onto his cheeks. Sunwoo pulls off, letting Chanhee breathe as he pulls himself up to Sunwoo’s level. Getting a good look at him, Sunwoo groans. The teary eyes and sweater fallen down to his waist, the spit still dripping down his chin while he pants and whimpers, it’s all too much. 

“Fuck me, fuck me,” Chanhee grabs one of Sunwoo’s hands and starts sucking on three of his fingers, still trying to catch his breath but too impatient to wait completely. 

“You don’t think that you need lube?” Sunwoo knows that Chanhee has some in his bottom drawer, he knew that if he wanted it he would tell Sunwoo to get it. 

Chanhee shakes his head, bringing Sunwoo’s hand between his legs to let him feel that he’s already fairly stretched. When Sunwoo’s fingers ghost over his hole it immediately clenches around nothing and Sunwoo feels hot all over. “When?” 

“This morning when you and Eric went to get breakfast for everyone,” Chanhee tells him, his legs slightly trembling when Sunwoo traces his finger around the ring of muscle. 

“It’s still fucking wet,” Sunwoo slides his first finger in easily, waiting a second before shallowly pushing it in and out. 

“And then right before you came in too,” Chanhee takes a deep breath, holding one of his knees up, impossible to truly spread them on the top bunk.

“Holy shit,” Sunwoo decides he’s been gentle enough and adds another two fingers at once, working them in and out, causing Chanhee to yelp and squirm. 

“Fuck me now, I can take it,” Chanhee squeaks, his back arching off the bed as his legs twitch. 

Sunwoo decides he’s far too hot to keep going and unzips his hoodie he had on and throwing it behind him somewhere. He pumps his precum over his cock before slowly pushing the head into Chanhee’s clenching hole. Body shaking, Chanhee lets out a loud yell as he immediately fucks himself on Sunwoo’s tip at an unsteady pace. He rolls his hips, letting out drawn out whines as he takes it in.

“More- fuck, more,” Chanhee tries to fuck himself onto Sunwoo further, arching his back as his breath catches. Taking over, Sunwoo grabs Chanhee’s hip in one hand and puts his slick fingers back in between Chanhee’s lips, slowly pushing further into him. 

Chanhee sucks on Sunwoo’s fingers, happy to have something in his mouth again as Sunwoo thrusts into him for the first time, not being as gentle as he knows he should be. Chanhee reacts with a scream barely muffled by Sunwoo’s fingers. So he puts his hand completely over Chanhee’s mouth, making Chanhee whine even more than before.

When Chanhee speaks it comes out muffled with small noises in between each word, “Holy- Ahh... Fuck, Sunwo- Sunwoo.” 

As Sunwoo thrusts fast and hard, the bunk shaking beneath them, he leans over Chanhee and whispers, “They can hear us, they can hear me fucking you, Chanhee-ya.” And he grips Chanhee’s mouth harder, as the boy lets out a loud, whiny moan. 

Then Chanhee does what Sunwoo has decided was the hottest thing he could’ve ever done and turns over, barely letting Sunwoo’s cock slip out before grabbing it by the base and pulling it back inside. He fucks himself back and forth on Sunwoo’s cock, letting out small _Ah_ s every time Sunwoo bottoms out. 

When Sunwoo reaches forward and grazes his fingers over Chanhee’s swollen tip, his hips stutter and Sunwoo can feel the cum on his hand as Chanhee yelps, slowly falling forward until he’s face down with Sunwoo’s tip still in his ass. 

Sunwoo slows for a second before Chanhee whines and sways his hips, urging Sunwoo to keep going. So he decides if Chanhee can take it, he’ll give him anything he wants. Sunwoo leans over Chanhee’s back and grabs the base of his neck, holding him to his chest as he fucks into him as fast as he can manage in the cramped space. 

“A-Ah!” Chanhee’s voice has gone hoarse and squeaky, his squirming adding to its unsteadiness. 

Sunwoo knows that Chanhee isn’t squirming intentionally but that doesn’t stop him from holding his hips still with his free arm, wrapping it around his waist completely. He can feel Chanhee’s cum all over his waist and stomach which only urges him to fuck him harder and faster, every scream from Chanhee bringing him closer to unraveling. 

“Cum in me, cum in me, cum in me,” Chanhee recites it like it’s a prayer that he’s said a hundred times, so Sunwoo cums. His hips stutter and he grunts, the loudest noise he’s made the whole time and he lets Chanhee fall forward onto the bed, panting. Chanhee’s sweater lays at his elbows, bite marks on his back Sunwoo hadn’t realized he ever made. 

Sunwoo notices Chanhee’s hand making his way to his hole, plugging it with his fingers and grinding himself down into the bed. He lets out small moans, his eyes half lidded and Sunwoo decides this is his favorite part. Chanhee so _so_ fucked out is the best thing he’s ever fucking seen. 

“Don’t wanna let it out, baby?” Sunwoo’s voice is soft now and he can’t help peppering kisses down Chanhee’s shoulder blades. 

“Mm... plug, bottom drawer,” Chanhee can barely form a coherent sentence, his words slurring together. Then he looks as if he remembers something before adding a timid, “I mean please, will you grab it for me?” 

So Sunwoo pulls up his sweatpants, not caring about getting cum on them. He’s sure they’re already messy as is. Before climbing down the ladder he looks at Chanhee, his pretty fingers hanging out of his ass, the drool all over his cheek, his raw lips that are parted as if he’s waiting for something to fill them again. It’s too much. Chanhee is too much.

When Sunwoo opens Chanhee’s bottom drawer he’s met with _many_ plugs and he decides on the one with a tiny red heart on the end. _It’ll match his sweater._

Sunwoo startled Chanhee when he started pulling Chanhee’s fingers out of his hole, before replacing them with the cold plug which makes Chanhee whimper. Slowly he sits up, grasping at Sunwoo and pulling himself into Sunwoo’s chest which makes Sunwoo fall back on the bed. Chanhee giggles. Sunwoo can’t help but smile.


End file.
